


Добро пожаловать в котокафе «Восхождение Няу»!

by RagniAlkari



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cat Cafe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat Cafe, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Modern, Modern AU, Slice of Life, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagniAlkari/pseuds/RagniAlkari
Summary: История одного котокафе.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|04: миди G-PG13, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Добро пожаловать в котокафе «Восхождение Няу»!

— Я возле старого храма Драконов, — говорит трубка голосом Вольдо.

Альгира на миг озадаченно замирает на полпути к двери и весело ухмыляется:

— Как ты там оказался? Ты же был на центральной, кафе за мебельным на углу, а храм вообще на параллельной улице.

— Неисповедимы пути господни, — ворчливо доносится из динамика.

Альгира ржёт и выглядывает в окно.

— Поворачивай налево. Увидишь маленький сквер с ёлками и яблонями — тебе в него. Дальше вывеску видно — не промахнёшься.

Где-то по ту сторону связи Вольдо буркает «ага», слышится уличный шум, ветер в трубку, чьи-то голоса и рёв пронесшегося мотоцикла. На этом связь обрывается, и Альгира секунду смотрит на телефон, размышляя, неплохо ли было бы, сбей этот мотоцикл Вольдо. Но нет, тогда Тао расстроилась бы. Да и ветеринара при котокафе всё же лучше держать своего, чем какого-то неизвестного. Пусть даже он раздражающий тип, не упускающий случая обозвать тебя идиотом. Всё ради котиков. Можно и потерпеть.

— Мя! — раздаётся тем временем из-под ног.

Альгира фыркает и моментально забывает о всех и всяческих раздражающих типах. На его ботинок, громко и пискляво возмущаясь задержкой кормления на целых десять минут, сосредоточенно карабкается мелкое чудовище — чернее чёрной черноты неизвестности, гладкошёрстное и кругломордое. Зовут чудовище Зверем, а если по паспорту — Чёрным Зверем Безумия. И эта сволочь вполне соответствует имени — кошмарно милый, ужасно злой и способный свести с ума своим мявом на одной ноте в рекордно сжатые сроки.

— Ой, да ладно, ладно орать-то, — Альгира ловко подхватывает пушистый тёплый комочек злодейского обаяния, поднимает перед лицом и широко улыбается крохотной, но уже зубастой морде, старательно разевающей пасть в очередном митингующем «мя». — Сейчас всё будет, ваше высочество. Как ты умудряешься вылезать из манежа, а?

С десятка полок, лежанок и лазалок с разной степенью интереса за диалогом наблюдают взрослые коты и кошки, в манеже ждут ещё три котёнка: всегда бдительный Главджоишиши (Альгира был откровенно нетрезв, придумывая это имя) поглядывает на собрата-дезертира осуждающе, ленивый Белый Демон пофигистично валяется пузом кверху, а шебутной Дракон Кацурахамы пытается отжевать ухо игрушечной крысе вдвое больше себя самого.

— Кормёжка только для мелких, — на упреждение сообщает Альгира чутко зашевелившему носом огромному полумейн-куну Хагриду.

Тот взирает в ответ с глубокой, почти собачьей скорбью, уныло опускает усы и уходит жаловаться на жизнь такой же половинчатой в своей породистости чаузи Олимпии.

— Бедные голодные котики, никто их не любит, никто не кормит по десять раз в день, — Альгира сочувственно цокает языком, из кухни появляется сияющая весельем Тао с бутылочками молочной смеси и детским куриным паштетом, звонит домофон у пока что запертой двери, и сквозь окно виден топчущийся на пороге Вольдо — убийственно спокойный и припорошенный яблоневыми лепестками.

— Сейчас открою! — торопится Тао.

Чудовище в руках Альгиры орёт и пытается прокусить ему пальцы. Коты с надеждой взирают на дверь: не явился ли кто-нибудь более добрый, чем злые хозяева, — с чем-нибудь вкусненьким для голодающих котиков.

Альгира весело прикусывает губу.

Сегодня — последний день приготовлений к открытию. Первые клиенты будут только завтра, но... почему бы не потренироваться уже сейчас?

Они с Тао коротко переглядываются, когда она нажимает на кнопку разблокировки замка. Альгира отчаянно жестикулирует свободной рукой, пытаясь телепатически донести свою мысль. Телепатии в их мире, конечно, не существует, но Тао всё равно понимает. И когда Вольдо шагает внутрь, его встречает слаженное:

— Добро пожаловать в котокафе «Восхождение Няу»!

На миг воцаряется общая — ждущая и удивлённая — пауза.

И в ней чудовище на ладони Альгиры согласно рявкает:

— Мя!

***

— Мистер Спок, не будете ли вы так любезны подать мне лапу?

На мягком коврике возле обогревателя сидит, поджав под себя ноги, Йона — одна из постоянных и любимых всеми посетительниц. До закрытия всего час, клиентов в кафе почти не осталось, и зимний вечер тянется сонно и тихо. В свете гирлянд (кто бы знал, чего стоило развесить их, чтобы никто из мохнатых не доставал) чуть поблёскивают дорогущие заколки в рыжих волосах, но кроме них ничего больше не выдаёт, что эта милая школьница уже полгода стоит во главе крупной торговой компании, почти разваленной её отцом и дядей, но теперь неумолимо двигающейся вверх. Пока под опекунством кого-то из старших родственников, но тем не менее.

— Мистер Спок, не упрямьтесь, — повторяет она с лукавой улыбкой. — Подайте лапу, я знаю, что вы у нас вежливый, образованный кот.

Светскую беседу Йона ведёт с Коммандером — до жути аристократичной помесью чего-то в меру беспородного с ориенталом. Обычно у девушек гораздо большим спросом пользуется Капитан Кирк — дворовый, зато роскошный в своей золотистой мохнатости. Но Йона любит нетривиальных людей и котов. И мистер Спок — единственный снизошедший до дрессировки обитатель кафе, со своими огромными ушами и максимально ироничной мордой, платит ей взаимностью. Получив должную порцию реверансов в свой адрес, лапу действительно подаёт. И даже снисходит до позволения понажимать на подушечку, любуясь выдвигающимися когтищами.

— Почему вы их ему не стрижёте? — комментирует это Хак — вечный спутник, друг детства и до-сих-пор-не-парень Йоны. У него на колене сидит весьма подросший за полгода, но всё равно какой-то мелкий на фоне ровесников Зверь и хищно следит за кончиком пальца, провокационно качающимся неподалёку от его носа. Проходит секунда, другая… Зверь резко щёлкает пастью, но Хак на этот раз успевает — мгновенно отдёргивает ладонь назад, медленно возвращает обратно, и игра продолжается.

Альгира фыркает, раскидывая по углам игрушки и раскладывая в центре комнаты новый брезентовый лабиринт на кольцах — подарок Йоны на День Перелома Года.

— Я же уже говорил, — кряхтит он, ползая вокруг сооружения. — Спок стрессует на стрижке. Если бы ещё царапался или сам не точил, конечно, стригли бы. А так зачем?

Хак ответить не успевает — на этот раз удача оказывается на тёмной стороне, и Зверь с упоением вцепляется зубами в его палец. Хак скалится в ответ ничуть не хуже самого кота, ловит его голову свободной рукой и мстительно теребит уши. На полу разворачивается эпическое сражение — Зверь кусается, вертится, лягает противника лапами и, наконец выпустив палец, отскакивает на полметра в сторону. Далеко, впрочем, не уходит — подкрадывается боком, выгнув спину, и зло таращит глаза.

— А этого вообще пора пустить на колбасу, — неотрывно следит за ним Хак.

На Звере вообще-то широкий красный ошейник — в правилах крупным шрифтом написано, что гладить котиков с этой отметкой можно только на свой страх и риск, но популярности чёрного монстра среди посетителей это нисколько не умаляет. Рисковать пальцами в опасных игрищах любят, как выясняется, многие.

Альгира фыркает снова, смеётся, глядя на следующий раунд сражения, слышит звон колокольчика у дверей и спешит встречать новых клиентов.

— Добро пожаловать в котокафе «Восхождение Няу»! — ко входу первой успевает Тао, и Альгира останавливается за несколько шагов, с интересом поглядывая на гостей. Они новенькие — натренированная память не выдаёт ни имён, ни лиц.

— Пожалуйста, обработайте руки антисептиком, — приветливо суетится вокруг них Тао. — Верхнюю одежду можно повесить в шкаф или на крючки. На полке одноразовые тапочки, можно выбрать из пяти размеров и цветов. Пока вы переобуваетесь, я кратко объясню наши правила.

Клиентов двое — высокий молодой мужчина (малышка Тао едва достаёт ему до груди) и подросток лет пятнадцати, оба как-то даже чересчур красивые — настолько, что даже никогда не сомневавшийся в своей гетеросексуальности Альгира на миг залипает, когда старший из посетителей небрежно смахивает с волос большие снежные хлопья.

Очарование, впрочем, мгновенно проходит, когда он вдруг оказывается слишком близко к Тао и голосом, навевающим ассоциации с сексом по телефону, говорит:

— Здравствуйте, леди. Даже если бы здесь не было так уютно, одно только ваше присутствие могло бы сделать это место лучшим на земле.

У Тао от неожиданности на миг приоткрывается рот, но уже в следующую секунду она цепляет на лицо профессиональную улыбку и невзначай отступает на шаг.

— Приятно слышать. Но, думаю, наши пушистые сотрудники намного милее меня — не сомневаюсь, вы сами в этом убедитесь, как только познакомитесь с ними поближе.

Посетитель смотрит на неё с точно такой же, будто отзеркаленной, улыбкой, коротко хмыкает, вскользь встречается взглядом с Альгирой, с ненавязчиво выдвинувшимся из кухни Вольдо и неожиданно ухмыляется широко и совершенно искренне. Говорит:

— Извините, не хотел вас нервировать. Это профдеформация — я пару лет работал хостом. Впрочем, — он снова смотрит на Тао и улыбается на этот раз чуть хитровато, — комплимента это не отменяет.

Альгира хмуро переглядывается с Вольдо, не до конца решив, как всё-таки реагировать, но Тао весело смеётся, кивает и отступает в сторону, приглашая гостей проходить.

— Не обращайте внимания, — на ходу советует подросток. — Он дефективный, но безобидный. Я Юн. Мы вообще-то пришли познакомиться по-соседски — через дом скоро открывается кофейня, может, видели? Этот идиот — владелец, а я буду там подрабатывать.

— Меня зовут Дже-Ха, и я не дефективный. Ух ты, какие красавцы!

К обоим новичкам коты не проявляют ни малейшей настороженности — даже склочный и подозрительный Канда не отстраняется, когда Дже-Ха садится прямо на пол и аккуратно протягивает ладонь ему навстречу. Наоборот — с независимым видом подходит, обогнув руку, и, не теряя достоинства, слегка бодает его колено.

От неприятного первого впечатления в глазах Альгиры вмиг не остаётся и следа. Начисто игнорируя неодобрительный взгляд Вольдо, он тут же притаскивает все любимые Кандой игрушки, начиная от резиновой катаны и заканчивая жёваным-пережёванным тряпичным лотосом.

— Так ты, значит, открываешь кофейню? — не хуже котиков с любопытством заглядывает он в лицо Дже-Ха.

Тот кивает, неожиданно зевает так, что, кажется, сейчас хрустнет челюсть, и трёт глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Даже это он умудряется делать красиво.

— Да, мы хотели договориться о взаимной рекламе и доставке кофе, если ваши посетители захотят, — говорит он, пока рыжий оболтус Лави пытается вскарабкаться ему на голову. — Но, кажется, стоило зайти завтра. Сегодня я задолбался.

Альгира понимающе усмехается, явственно вспомнив, как они сами чуть не поехали крышей, пока открылись, и уже хочет предложить местный — пусть простой и наверняка невкусный для владельца настоящей кофейни, но всё-таки кофе, когда из своего любимого уголка вдруг подаёт голос Йона:

— А вы ложитесь вон туда — на диванчик. Хак там часто укладывается, а значит и вы поместитесь.

Дже-Ха смотрит на неё удивлённо, видимо заметив только сейчас. Потом ещё раз кивает, бормочет: «Спасибо вам, прекрасное видение» — и шагает к дивану, кажется, уже на чистом автопилоте.

— А кофе у нас, кстати, будет очень хороший, — тем временем подсаживается к Альгире Юн. — Так что скажете насчёт доставки?

Сказать на самом деле можно много чего — идея хорошая. Об этом же явно уже подумала Тао и оперативно подсуетилась — никто и глазом моргнуть не успел, а она уже вот — несёт чай и печенье, Вольдо следом тащит низкий столик, и все, включая Хака и Йону, автоматически рассаживаются вокруг него.

— Сладости, конечно, тоже будут? — улыбается Тао. Она — маленькая, с густой светлой чёлкой и в розовом уютном свитере — совершенно не похожа на человека, способного быстро и чётко вести дела. Но Юн ориентируется мгновенно, тут же включившись в рекламу будущего ассортимента кофейни и всех возможных выгод сотрудничества.

Альгира в разговор двух, а вернее трёх, включая Йону, гениев торговли и продвижения лезть даже не пытается. Зачем, когда и так всё понятно? Вместо этого он обдумывает, есть ли в природе кошачьи домики с кофейным принтом, и если нет, то где их можно заказать. И ещё выгорит ли пропихнуть Дже-Ха и Юну по котёнку из тех троих, что вчера снова подбросили под дверь кафе. Йоне с Хаком уже не получится — они и так за полгода взяли каждый двоих.

Чай между тем не кончается — Тао зорко следит и всегда вовремя ставит новую порцию. Хак и Вольдо в конце концов сматываются за пивом. Дже-Ха и не думает просыпаться, оккупированный сразу пятью котами. За окном всё ещё падает снег, и до Дня Перелома Года всего ничего.

В этот вечер кафе закрывается на три часа позже.

***

— Мы хотели бы взять котёнка, — с порога говорит парень лет двадцати и смотрит так, будто котёнка ему должны немедленно вынести на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой. Которая, кстати, отлично вписалась бы в его одежду — снежно-белый костюм и небесной голубизны рубашка под ним. Кто только носит подобное по стылой, промозглой слякоти?

Такое заявление, надо заметить, Альгира слышит впервые и потому пару раз озадаченно хлопает в ответ глазами. Потом до него наконец-то доходит, и он в свою очередь ошарашивает гостя, едва не вешаясь ему на шею с воплем:

— Правда?!

Теперь уже посетитель оторопело моргает и, растеряв всю уверенность, блеет: «Ну дааа…». Кажется, не отступить назад и не сбежать ему мешает только маячащий за плечом и начисто перекрывающий путь отхода ещё один гость — чуть помладше, пожалуй, и в тёмным очках — не менее неуместных в дождливую хмарь, чем белизна ботинок его спутника.

— Нужен не очень маленький, Киджа не умеет заботиться, — поясняет он тихим голосом с ноткой смутной потусторонщины.

Энтузиазм Альгиры от этого известия слегка угасает, но тут же вспыхивает с новой силой:

— Ничего страшного! — говорит он уверенно и чуть не силой заталкивает обоих посетителей в кафе. — Мы всё равно не отдаём котят сразу, нужно будет походить к нам, познакомиться и подружиться. За это время я как раз вас всему научу. Я Альгира, приятно познакомиться. Киджа и…?

— Шинъя, — всё так же тихо отзывается второй из гостей, пока первый, похоже, пребывает в полном и окончательном психологическом потрясении. — Меня не надо учить, я умею.

Словно в подтверждение этих слов из капюшона его толстовки выглядывает маленькая рыжая мордочка с любопытными глазками-бусинками, и Альгира с первого же их взгляда в свой адрес проваливается в какие-то неизмеримые глубины умиления и восторга.

— Какой… какая… какое крохотное милое создание, — выдаёт он, неотрывно глядя на неведомое животное, которое от восхищения не в силах опознать по одной только показавшейся голове.

Шинъя подставляет ладонь к своему плечу, и на неё выбирается… белочка!

— Ао, — представляет он и её.

Альгиру, пожалуй, можно сейчас вести на привязи на убой, если только нести перед ним эту рыжую красоту с обещанием дать погладить в конце пути.

— А я… а можно мне… — запинаясь, как школьник на первом свидании, бормочет он, прижав руки к груди, чтобы ненароком не потянуть их к животному без разрешения.

Белка, впрочем, оказывается отнюдь не робкой и более чем готовой не только идти на контакт, но и проявлять инициативу самостоятельно. Одним резвым скачком она перепрыгивает с ладони Шинъи на плечо Альгиры и принимается там вертеться.

— Ао, не ешь чужие волосы! — неожиданно отмирает в ответ на это событие Киджа.

Но Альгира, поглощённый новыми впечатлениями от знакомства с пушистым хвостом, упорно лезущим в лицо, только смеётся:

— Да пусть жуёт, если хочет, некоторые котики тоже так делают.

На шум из задних комнат тем временем появляется Вольдо, смотрит крайне скептически, и Альгира наконец вспоминает о стандартном приветствии, процедурах переобувания, знакомства с правилами и прочем подобном.

— Белка привита? — уточняет Вольдо, пока он исполняет все положенные ритуальные танцы вокруг антисептика и шкафа с тапками.

Шинъя молча кивает, выглянувшая к ним Тао предупреждает, что котики могут отреагировать не очень хорошо — белок они пока что не видели, и заходить с питомцем, вообще говоря, нежелательно, но если хочется, то только под собственную ответственность.

На этот раз Шинъя коротко отвечает:

— Она поладит.

И все они наконец-то проходят в общую комнату.

На удивление, белка и правда не вызывает среди котов особого ажиотажа — привыкшие к толпе собратьев и регулярному появлению незнакомых котят, они только подходят познакомиться и почти сразу же теряют интерес. Чего не скажешь об Альгире — едва поняв, что Ао вовсе не обязательно прятать от посягательств за пазухой у владельца, он сразу же принимается посягать на неё сам. Наверное, как-то так и случается роковая страсть с первого взгляда.

— Так что насчёт котёнка? — на второй чашке чая и пятом визите Хагрида на колени не слишком уверенно интересуется Киджа. По нему видно, что он ощущает себя не очень комфортно — сидит слишком прямо, чай пьёт до того аккуратно, как будто от любого лишнего звука случится форменный апокалипсис.

— Почему ты решил его завести? — Альгира, с трудом отлипнув от Ао, решает, что панибратство ещё никогда не подводило его при знакомстве. — Давай нормально пообщаемся. Мне нужно знать, кому я буду отдавать ребёнка.

Киджа в ответ длинно, тяжко вздыхает и хмуро бормочет:

— Это длинная история.

— А мы никуда не торопимся, — весело фыркает в ответ Альгира.

История, правду сказать, действительно оказывается длинная.

Кафе уже закрывается, когда до конца выясняются перипетии сюжета почти для полноценного сериала с элементами пародии и социальной драмы.

Киджа, оказывается, происходит из древнего рода, ведущего исчисление чуть ли не от богов-драконов Коуки. Во времена, когда её и Син за компанию захватил Кай, род этот окончательно обособился от общественности и почти две сотни лет жил по строгому внутреннему уставу. До тех пор, пока Киджа, вдохновлённый развалом империи и воцарением свободного союза Син и Коуки, не отказался жениться, на ком было велено, и не свалил к чёртовой матери из родового поместья.

Мир за пределами замкнутой социальной системы предсказуемо оказался излишне сложным, и, если бы не удачное знакомство с Юном, рано или поздно пришлось бы вернуться обратно — на что, собственно, старшие представители рода и рассчитывали, не озаботившись насильственным возвращением блудного наследника в родные пенаты. Через Юна Киджа свёл знакомство с Йоной, получил работу в её компании и благодаря вполне недурственному образованию успешно там прижился, даже пошёл вверх по карьерной лестнице. Вот только с жильём всё оказалось проблематично — его Киджа решил купить всенепременно сам, без посторонней помощи, и, в общем-то, купил. Вот только хватило ему пока только на старый-старый дом, в котором оказались — о ужас! — мыши. Травить их у воспитанного в строгой традиционности Киджи рука не поднялась, и вот — с подачи Юна — решено было испробовать проверенное веками средство в лице кота. Естественно, что за искомым зверем Киджу благополучно направили к Альгире, да только сопроводить его под белы рученьки у Юна никак не выходило по случаю совпадения графиков кофейни и котокафе. Но вызвался Шинъя — тоже из компании Йоны, коллега и просто хороший человек (Шинъя, кстати, всё это время сосредоточенно грыз печенье и если какую-то моральную поддержку и оказывал, то исключительно фактом присутствия). И вот они здесь. Кидже нужен котёнок, но только и правда не слишком маленький. Потому что, как за ним ухаживать, Киджа действительно ни в зуб ногой. На этом всё. Фух.

К исходу путанной, местами пламенной речи на столе нет ни чая, ни крошки печенья — всё уничтожено хорошим человеком Шинъей. Зато коты и белка счастливо кооперируются в попытках добраться до банки с кормом, роняют всё и под крики Вольдо с полотенцем наперевес ретируются по углам. Идиллия, куда ни глянь.

— А если котик не станет ловить мышей? Такое тоже бывает, — Тао как раз запирает дверь, проводив последнего нормального посетителя, и голос её доносится из отгороженной входной зоны слегка приглушённо.

Альгира, мысленно согласившись, вопросительно приподнимает брови.

Но Киджа на удивление не подводит — возмущается, не задумавшись ни на миг:

— Вы что думаете, я его тогда выброшу? Ну не станет так не станет — будем жить с мышами. Вон Шинъя же как-то с белкой живёт, чем мыши хуже!

От эдакого заявления Альгира закатывается таким хохотом, что на него осуждающе смотрят даже коты. Не говоря уже о ещё более возмущённом такой реакцией Кидже. Зато молчаливый Шинъя, судя по всему, отлично ориентируется в эмоциональных подтекстах, поскольку тихо замечает:

— Испытание пройдено, да?

Альгира хмыкает, качается на стуле и кивает:

— Пройдено. Сейчас уже поздно, но приходите в любое рабочее время — будем знакомиться с котятами.

У Киджи в огромных аквамариновых глазищах поселяется изумление ещё похлеще прошлого возмущения. Ао прыгает ему на голову и залихватски вцепляется зубами в чёлку.

Альгира смотрит на это и думает, что у кафе удивительным образом появляется всё больше не клиентов, а друзей.

***

— Встретьте, кто-нибудь, гостя! — кричит Тао с кухни, когда молчание после звонка колокольчика затягивается уж слишком надолго. Вот только Альгира стоит на стремянке и пытается одновременно не упасть сам и не уронить очередное мелкое чудовище, сбежавшее из манежа и вскарабкавшееся на самый верх взрослой лазалки под потолок. Вольдо в то же время одной рукой держит стремянку, а другой отгоняет чересчур любопытную Нану, которой позарез надо принять участие в операции спасения. Тут же рядом маячит недобро фыркающий трёхмесячный Гокудера, явно не одобряющий акробатические этюды на своей головой. Короче, встречать гостя некому.

— Не беспокойтесь — мы подождём, — весело доносится от дверей, и краем глаза Альгира видит там что-то солнечно-желтое, яркое и, кажется, с улыбкой во всё лицо.

Заметить больше он не успевает, потому что стремянка всё-таки едет куда-то в сторону, Цуна нервно мяучет, с перепугу запускает в руку когти, Вольдо коротко матюгается и каким-то чудом успевает удержать спрыгнувшего с падающей конструкции Альгиру от приветствия носом пола.

У дверей восхищённо присвистывают.

— Я сейчас, — торопливо бросает Альгира, на ходу успокаивая вцепившегося в грудь Цуну, орущего на все лады Гокудеру и заботливо помявкивающую Нану, возомнившую себя всеобщей мамочкой.

Когда все наконец возвращаются по местам: Цуна в манеж, Гокудера в заднюю комнату, а Нана вместе с Альгирой в общую, выясняется, что гостя, а вернее гостей, уже встретила Тао, и пронзительно-яркий, как одуванчик, блондинистый парень в компании милой улыбчивой девушки сидит на корточках и начёсывает пузо Кирку.

— Привет, — широко улыбается он, и солнечный летний полдень как будто становится ещё более солнечным.

— Привет, — Альгира, и сам не дурак поулыбаться, с готовностью отвечает на эдакое великолепие всеми мимическими возможностями. — Извините, что мы так долго — критическая ситуация.

Парень искренне смеётся, падает на задницу, потеряв равновесие от особо наглого тычка Кирка под руку, и с явным удовольствием вытягивает ноги.

— Меня Зено зовут, — говорит он. — А это Кая.

Девушка улыбается, может, не так ярко, как сам Зено, но всё равно каким-то образом опять становится чуть-чуть светлее.

— Альгира. Очень приятно.

У Кирка, кажется, готов случиться полный отвал башки — настолько счастливо он бодается с Зено, который, кстати, уже переместился на четвереньки и со всем тщанием отвечает ему взаимностью.

— А мы уже знаем, — смеётся он в золотистую шерсть. — Нам это место Дже-Ха посоветовал. Кстати, может, закажем у него что-нибудь вкусное?

— Да без проблем, хоть всю кофейню, — отзывается Вольдо от стойки с чашками и вынимает телефон. Он, судя по всему, тоже уже поддался неоспоримому и откровенно сногсшибательному обаянию Зено.

— Тогда, пожалуйста, два латте — один с карамелью, другой с корицей, — легко вступает в разговор Кая, и голос у неё оказывается звонкий и ласковый одновременно. — И ещё можно медовые булочки — новые, я всё время забываю, как они называются.

Вольдо только кивает и принимается отстукивать сообщение.

— Мы из храма Драконов, — тем временем говорит Зено, к которому уже стекаются и другие коты, привлечённые мощным мурчанием Кирка. — У нас там летняя площадка — дети верующих ходят к нам играть, вот хотим сводить их сюда, поучить любви к живой природе, так сказать, на практике.

Коты облепляют молодого жреца всей толпой, и у Альгиры впервые в жизни возникает явственное чувство, что боги в мире, возможно, действительно есть. Иначе как объяснить вот такие вот аномалии.

— Госпожа Тао сказала, что можно забронировать кафе на целый день, но желательно в будний, — вежливо уточняет Кая. — Через неделю было бы удобно?

Альгира задумывается на секунду, припоминая, что там через неделю. По всему получается, что ничего, и он пожимает плечами:

— Легко.

В ответ и Зено, и Кая сияют такими счастливыми лицами, как будто он для них добыл какие-нибудь рукописи самого Хирю, а не просто согласился на нужный им день недели.

— А вы котёночка не хотите? — внезапно для самого себя произносит Альгира, ни разу в жизни не предлагавший животных не проверенным сотню раз людям. Но почему-то не доверять этим у него попросту не выходит.

— Котёночка? — задумчиво повторяет за ним Зено и с каким-то недоумением обводит глазами котовью стаю вокруг себя, будто только заметив, какой фурор произвёл в мохнолапых рядах своим появлением. — Котёночка… — говорит он ещё раз.

— Хотим, — вместо него тихо фыркает Кая. — Но попозже, когда площадка закончится. Сейчас слишком много детей, будет не до него.

В глазах у Зено при взгляде на неё в этот момент мелькает что-то настолько невыразимое, что Альгира невольно начинает вспоминать, могут ли жрецы жениться. Память упорно не выдаёт информацию, но Зено вдруг переводит взгляд на него и улыбается уже не солнечно, а чуть-чуть ехидно.

— Могут, — говорит он.

Альгира обалдело замирает, неловко чешет затылок, а Кая звонко смеётся.

— Пойдём, хватит шокировать человека, — говорит она весело.

Зено искоса смотрит на Альгиру, продолжая лучиться тёплым ехидством, поднимается на ноги и, проходя мимо, всё-таки не сдерживается:

— И лет мне не семнадцать, а тридцать пять.

За это от Каи он получает короткий чувствительный подзатыльник.

А Альгира ещё долго немо таращится на закрывшуюся за ними дверь.

Пока коты не напоминают о времени дневной кормёжки возмущённым хоровым ором.

***

— Она сказала, что приедет послезавтра, — Тао сидит на кухне, подобрав под себя одну ногу, и смотрит в большой стакан капучино. — Сказала, что, если я не вернусь домой сама, она найдёт способ меня заставить.

За окном осень, и листья с яблонь облетают бесконечным золотым дождём. Их кафе почти три года. Но, кажется, этот вполне способен оказаться для них последним.

— Это какой же, мне интересно, — Вольдо хмуро вертит в пальцах ложку, и по лицу его прекрасно видно, что больше всего на свете ему хочется её сломать.

Тао долго молчит, а потом пожимает плечами:

— Ну, мой дом Мидзари уже однажды поджёг. А ведь тогда она ему даже не разрешала. Кто знает, что он может сделать с благословения Коурэн.

Альгира мрачно вздыхает и думает, что иногда лучше вообще не иметь родственников, чем жить с оглядкой на таких, как у Тао. Удивительно всё-таки, насколько могут быть непохожими родные сёстры.

— Ничего страшного, — говорит он решительно. — Мы справились тогда, справимся и сейчас. На этот раз будет даже легче.

Тао медленно поднимает глаза от тёмной глянцевой поверхности кофе.

— Почему? — тихо спрашивает она.

Альгира видит в её глазах своё хмурое отражение. И указывает на большую фотографию в самодельной рамке на подоконнике. Там у дальней стены кафе в обнимку с котами стоят они сами, Дже-Ха и Юн, Хак и Йона, Киджа, Шинъя, Зено, Кая и ещё почти десяток новых лиц, неведомыми хитросплетениями судьбы появившихся в их жизни за эти годы.

— Теперь у нас есть друзья, — говорит Альгира твёрдо.

И Тао слабо улыбается.

— Добро пожаловать в котокафе «Восхождение Няу»?

Альгира кивает. Вольдо фыркает.

И прямо в центр стола уверенно, нагло и своевольно запрыгивает слегка подрощенное мелкое чудовище по имени Хирю.

И веско рявкает:

— Мя!

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846282"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`


End file.
